A tale of four Children
by kaori4
Summary: In a medieval world where humans and digimon coexist, a poor orphan, a bored princess, a very very sick girl and a half-bad half-good boy and their digimon combine their magical powers...
1. Your way

kaori: no, no, no, I don't own digimon! Why do you think I'm crying every night? No, just kidding. Anyway, here's my second fic in english. Geez, I'm french! English is a foreign language to me! So please be nice. Thanks! Hope you'll like it! Oh, and it's medieval, so you got the picture... I'm not good at descriptions, so use your imagination!

***********************************************************************

A tale of four Children

Chapter 1- Your way

***********************************************************************

A light wind gently blew in the room, almost shutting a little candle off. But the tiny flame kept on. It slightly moved with the sound of a quiet sob. In a corner of the dark room, a ray of light escaping from a window was lightening a bed, with a figure lying on it. Another one was kneeling on the floor. It was a young boy, with brown purpulish hair who was burying his features in his red-gloved hands. On the bed was an old man who could barely breath. He couldn't move, just speak. The young boy took one of the old man's hand in his. The wind blew up a little more, and the old man coughed, making him cry again.

"Father... don't leave me..."

"I have to, son..."

"But I don't want you to go!"

"I have to, son... and you know what you have to do..."

"I know it, I know it!"

"So... *cough*... promise me you will do it."

"I promise you, father, that I will find the sorceresses of Earth and Wind and the wizard of Water. I swear!"

"You're a good son, Daisuke..."

He coughed again.

"I know you'll find them, I can go in peace..."

"No! Father.. stay a little bit longer..."

The wind blew again, but stronger than before, and shut the candle off. The young boy remained, crying at his now dead father's side.

***********************************************************************

Daisuke woke up the next morning, his head in the sun. He was still wearing the same clothes than the day before: a long white shirt that almost reached his knees, made in a rude fabric, and dark red pants. The first thing he saw was his father's body, and he wanted to cry again, but he just couldn't. He got up and stepped out of the little house. Outside, the bright sun of spring made him blink. When his eyes could bear the light, he looked all around him, and started to walk. 

It was a happy morning, and kids were already up, running and shouting after wild but nice little digimon. Daisuke smiled as they almost bumped into him. A Motimon get out of the mud just before him. He looked exhausted.

"You're not going to chase me aren't you?"

He gave him a comforting smile, but then a little voice shrieked "he's here!" and the poor Motimon had to hide in the mud again, while a bunch of children came upon him.

Daisuke hold on a laughter in his father's memory and made his way throught the kids' crowd. He was walking again, lost in his thoughts. Around him, men and women were busy preparing a new day. He sighed. He really loved his hometown. It would be so hard to leave... but he had to. Digimon and humans were living together, helping eachother. From little worms to big monsters, every one of them, including humans, could find happiness here. It was a real paradise. But he knew he had to go. He stopped in front of the door of a dark wooden house and pushed the door open. 

"What can I do for you, young man? Aren't you a little young to die? Oh, I got it, must be your grandmother, or your grand father right? I remenber when my grand mother die. All my family was there and it was the forst time I saw my father cry-"

"It's for my father."

"Oh. I see. Hey, aren't you Daisuke?"

He nodded.

"You're a very good customer, you know."

"I know."

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

He handled him the money he was asking for.

"Now get my father a decent grave. I have to go now."

"Won't you stay for the funeral?"

"Don't you think I have seen enough of all this? I've buried my whole family!" he cried.

"Aww, I see. Sorry. Well, I wish you good luck for your journey. Thanks for all the work you gave me."

Daisuke grumbled something about stupid men that wants your death just for money and get out of the shop. He walked back to his house. Sighing, he closed the door behind him. He walked to his father but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something red and blue resting on him. He got closer and saw it was a... a digi-egg! Half-blue, half-red, with a yellow line between the two colors. Daisuke picked the egg. He felt something moving inside. 

"I think it's the one you promised me. Thank you, father."

He gathered a few things in a bag: some food, some plants, and a big book. He wrapped the digi-egg in the only towel he had and put in safely at the top of his bag, and closed it. He made sure the egg was always warm and looked a last time at their old house. Then he turned and left, carrying his bag across his shoulder. 

Daisuke could only think about his father. About what kind of man he was, what wonderful father he had been, even after his parents, his wife, his daughter's deaths. He had been so strong, even when he had to take care of a child prodigy alone, even when he had to fight against people who wanted his son, even when his son's special ability only brought problems. He taught him all what he now knows, and it was a shame he had to die. 

"Well, I guess I'll be heading South..."

He just walked out of his hometown. Behind him, he left all his childhood, all his dreams, all the people he knew. He didn't have friends to miss; no, you don't make friends when you're a wizard. 

Being a wizard was a strange thing. People admire you and fear you, at the same time. They admire you because they aren't related to magic and they couldn't imagine what you just showed them. They fear you because they are afraid of all they don't really know. They are afraid you might take over the world and being a tyran, who knows. Better be aware when you're with a magician. And especially a magician like him.

Since he was born, Daisuke had developped a strange power: he was burning anything he touched when he was angry, he could make flames appear of nowhere, and play in the fire: it wouldn't hurt him. When he grew up a bit, his father and his sister teached him how to control his powers and learned him some new tricks. His sister died soon after they discovered what Daisuke was vowed to accomplish when he would be older. He had to bring together the holders of Earth, Wind and Water, along with himself. Then they would... they would... well, he didn't know. Nobody knew, even that old wizard he met one day.

That old wizard was so old he had no age, no name. But when little Daisuke stepped into his house, he immediatly said he was the Child of Fire. Daisuke lit up one of the old man's candle with his finger to prove him he was right. Then the old man told him a long and adventurous destiny was awaiting him. He told him not to repeat it to everybody. It was kind of a secret. And little Daisuke was on his way home, wondering about the word 'child of fire'. He was the child of his mother and his father, right?

Daiskue almost laughed at the memory. He was such a child... good ol' time.... but it was over now. Now he was 15, and it was time to be an adult. And first, to decide where to go, in order to find the three other Children. The sun was already setting and he stopped his walk in the middle of a forest. There were wild digimon here, for sure. But it wasn't like he had a choice. But he knew how to protect himself. Him and the little digi-egg. It was like a child to look up to. 

He set up a little camp between some trees, and found some wood to burn. By simple touch with his fingers he lit up the leaves that started to burn. He sat down next to his fire, and took the egg out of his bag.

By the time he was living in his town, he learned a lot about digimon. He learned how close they could be with a human being, how strong they were when they were digivolving. Only a few were digivolving, because they needed lot of training, and people considered them much like pets or animals. It was said that if a digimon digiolve too much, he could become stronger than anything else and destroy everything. So people didn't bothered digimon, and left them leave in peace. But the opposite wasn't true. Digimon were bothering humans. But it was acceptable, and every town was protected against potential digimon attack. 

Daisuke felt something moving, again. The egg was close to hatching. 

He never got close to a digimon before. He was waiting for a special digimon, a digimon who could become his friend, his partner. Somebody to share life with. It was his dream. Being with a friend he could share everything with. And now, he felt he was going to have this friend. And the egg started to move, and the top cracked slowly. The entire shell broke apart and a small blue baby digimon was born. 

Daisuke took him in his hands, and talked to the tiny creature.

"Hi. I'm Daisuke. Welcome to this world!"

Smiling, he laid his new companion on the towel that was around the egg and kept him in his lap, close to the fire, so he wouldn't catch a cold. A full moon was spreading its light in the dark sky, watching at them with a face full of promises. 

On the morning, Daisuke was already on this way to Erania. It was a kingsdom at the south of his current position. The two kingsdom were departed by an enormous forest that he had to go through. No digimon attacked him during his last night, and he hoped it would last. But he was wrong. 

He was gently carrying Chicomon in his arms and singing a sweet melody his sister taught him when he heard some noise in the sky. The sun disappeared a few seconds: Daisuke looked up and saw a big blue monster with a strange mouth and sharp wings on its back. The digimon spotted him and he had no time to hide. It was a Kabuterimon. Daisuke knew that kind of creature was strong and fast. He had to think of something quickly. He run in the woods, looking for some shielding for Chicomon . He found an old tree with a hole in the middle, so he put him here, begging him not to cry, and run away again, shouting, for the Kabuterimon to follow him. 

"Electro shoker!"

Well, here it went. A ball of electricity fell just before Daisuke. He turned away and fired a fire ball to his ennemy. The fire ball hit him but did not hurt him a lot. Swearing, Daisuke raced along the trees and waited for the monster to come on down. He didn't waited long, and the Kabuterimon flew practicly over him. He then jumped on him and clang onto his horn. While the Kabuterimon was trying to get him off his back, he held on and fired again some red balls, but then directly to his eyes. The beast screamed in pain, and Daisuke leaped in the air and fell back on the ground while the still crying Kabuterimon was flying away as fast as possible. Then he heard a tiny voice from the woods.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!"

The voice came closer and a little blue and white thing jumped right into him.

"I found you! Finally!"

"You... you digivolved?"

"Yeah! I was feeling you needed my help, so I had to do something!"

"You're so kind, DemiVeemon!"

"Well, it's my job to protect you!"

"I can protect myself, but I wouldn't say no to a little help!"

"I saw what you're able to do. You're the great Child of Fire!"

Daisuke blushed.

"Weeeeeell, some people gave me that name..."

"And I, I am the Child of Fire's digimon!"

"What a name..."

"When you'll see what I can do, you'll be surprised!"

"Oh, modest aren't we?"

DemiVeemon blushed too. Daisuke laughed and patted his digimon's head. Sure, they were going to be best friends. 

"Time to go, buddy. It's good to be so proud of yourself but destiny awaits!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Laughing and joking, the happy pair traveled down the forest. 

**********************************************************

So, like it? Hate it? Made too much mistakes? If you say so, I'll see what I can do. 


	2. A sight from the future

Disclaimer: no, I don't own digimon... I wish I had...

*************************************************************************

A tale of four Children

Chapter 2- A sight from the future

*************************************************************************

Daisuke and Demiveemon were traveling in the forest for two days when they met a strange house in the middle of the woods. 

"How can somebody live here?"

"Maybe there is nobody in there!"

"We're out of food! It would be nice if the crazy one that lives in there could give us a little something!"

They approached the house and knocked at the door. Nobody answered but the door opened up. They two looked at eachother, and entered the house. 

"Hey, somebody here?"

Still no answer. The house was in a total mess, and completly broken down. There were holes in the floor, and some little candles that weren't able to burn anymore. It was getting scary.

"Do you think a ghost lives here?"

"It's probable. We should go and see."

Daisuke nodded. Removing one of his gloves, he lit up his fingertips to have a better view of the inside. Then something cracked. 

"Here!" called Demiveemon. Daisuke catched up with his friend and saw what he had just seen. There was man in one room. He was wearing some strange clothing and was in a meditating state. His face couldn't be seen.

"Hello?" Daisuke shyly hissed.

No answer.

"Hello?" he asked louder.

This time the man moved his head a little.

"No need to shout out that loud. I can hear."

His voice was deep and a little raspy.

"Sorry man, but you didn't seem to hear."

"What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Well, we were passing by and we saw this house. We need... food."

It sounded... silly.

The man finally looked up.

"You bother my meditation for -" his shout stopped and his eyes went wide when he saw Daisuke and Demiveemon. They looked at eachother, then at the man.

"What?"

"You're the Child of Fire!"

Daisuke sweatdrop.

"Well, what a celebrity... Everybody seems to know me!"

"You're quite popular in my surroundings."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one who will bring earth, water, fire and wind together!"

"I don't even know why..."

"Me neither. But it doesn't matter. I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you'll have to deserve it."

"That means I'm going to have to do something?"

"Yeah. There is a river nearby, with a waterfall. Find it. There is a hole under the waterfall. Go there, and come back. You'll tell me what you have seen."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Can I bring Demiveemon with me?"

"No."

"Ok. See you!"

Careful not to fall in one of the holes, Daisuke came out of the wreck house and stopped at the entrance. He closed his eyes and listened carefully to the world around him. He heard birds chirping, wind in the leaves, some water falling, his stomach groaning- stop! Some water falling? Smiling at himself, he headed towards the sound of water.

He joined a nice and calm river, and followed its clear water until a very abrupt cliff. The water was falling with a lot of noise and meters and meters later it regained its calm appearance. Daisuke looked around, and found nothing to help him going down. He was hardly thinking about how he could descend the water fall when he spotted a big tree floating on the river, ready to fall. It was dangerous, but it appeared to be the only way to get down; so Daisuke quickly jumped on a branch and took a deep breath before sliding with the water down the cliff. He tightened his grip on the tree and tried not to scream when he began falling...

Keeping his calm like he could on his way down, he searched for the cave the man told him about. He was almost flying with high speed, but somewhere he felt he had to go throught the water, and he did, hoping his instinct wouldn't fail him. Closing his eyes, he felt the water washing over him, then he met void. No rock. Before he could open his eyes, he landed hard on a solid ground. 

Soaking wet, and a little bruised from his fall, Daisuke slowly got up.

"I hope there is something interesting here..."

He looked around. It was just a cave. A big one. He walked deeper. Rocks, rocks and rocks. 

"There's nothing here!"

His voice echoed throught the rocks. Filled with anger.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here and show this man what the Child of Fire can do!"

Fuming with anger, Daisuke tried to figure out how he could get out of here. There was two solutions: one- to have wings, two- to jump and fall in the river.

"Well, I guess I have no choice..."

Sighing, and mumbling, he took a step back, and run in the water. He passed throught it without problem and started to fall again, and landed a few seconds later with a big splash. Luckily for him, he knew how to swim, and managed to swim to one the sides of the river. Catching his breath, he slowly got up, swearing to do something bad to this man - he didn't even know his name.

He climbed the cliff, scratching his hands and legs a lot, and finally made it up to the top. He walked to the house he was coming from, removing his gloves, almost burning. It was like a flame entenred the dark house.

"I see you're back."

"You won't see for long, you bastard! How could you made me do something like that, there was nothing to watch in that darn cave!"

"Do you have eyes?"

This question stopped Daisuke. He had sent him to a one-way trip, and now he dared asking him if he had eyes? His whole body was now flaming. His clothes were special and were protected from this... reaction, so they didn't burn with him.

"I'll ask you a last question before hurting you. What's your name?"

"Iori. Iori Hida. And now, can I tell you a last thing before you finish me off?"

"Go ahead."

"If you kill me, you won't even know why I made you do this."

Daisuke calmed down a bit and stopped glowing. Iori was right.

The meditating man hadn't quit his meditating position since the entire beginning. Then something hit Daisuke's head.

"Where is Demiveemon?"

"He left to get us something to eat. Don't worry, he'll be back before night."

The soft tone Iori now used calmed him completly. He sat down, next to him.

"So, why?"

"You see, I am a medium. I can see things. And I saw that you were going to stumble here with your blue friend requesting for food. I also saw you had great powers. So I decided to ask you something."

"But there was nothing behind the waterfall!"

"That's true. But that was my home before I discover this house."

"You lived in there? But how could you climb up or down?"

"That was the problem. It was getting hurt... or getting hurt."

Daisuke grinned at him, showing scratches, cuts, bruises.

"But what have I done for you?"

Iori lifted his hand for the first time. He touched Daisuke's collar and found a little stone in it.

"You've brought me back some rocks. When you fell on the ground. I hoped water wouldn't clean you all."

"Just for some rocks?"

"Yeah."

"But I-"

"Watch."

Iori placed the little stone in front of him, and returned to his meditation. The little stone lifted up in the air. It stopped and started glowing. Iori glowed too, and the rock became a little bigger. And bigger. And bigger. With a quick gesture Iori lifted his head and his hood went off, reaveling his features. He was young, with dark green eyes and brown hair. He looked so serious Daisuke thought he had never laughed before. The rock took the shape of a ball, but it ended by broking in two. The two pieces fell on the floor, and so did Iori. He had left consciousness. The rocks tranformed into simple dust while Daisuke was waking the medium up.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The rock, and all this stuff!"

"I don't remember... I surely had a premonition. About you. You have to remember what I've just done. It may help you."

"I'll remember."

"Guys! I'm back!"

Demiveemon entered the room, and all the fruits his little back was carrying fell on the floor when he saw Iori without his hood.

"Whoa. I like your eyes."

"Thanks."

"I brought you two food!"

"Good, I'm starving!" annonced Davis while picking up some fruits. "No problems in the forest?"

The digimon shook his head and started to eat, along with Daisuke and Iori.

"So now," Iori started while wiping his mouth, "now you should go to that cave again."

"What?"

"I said: "you should-""

"I heard! But why?"

"You'll see when you'll be there. But you don't have to come back here."

"You say that because you don't want to die, no?"

Iori almost smiled at this sentence.

"No. But you'll see."

"Okay, then. I guess I'll go."

He grabbed his bag and Demiveemon.

"Bye! And hide yourself if I come back!"

He slammed the door behind him, and Iori took back his initial place, meditating about this encounter with the Child of Fire. Yeah, such a child. 

Once again Daisuke was standing over the cliff.

"You really jumped on a tree to get down?"

"I did. You see something else?"

"Well, I don't fly..."

"Me neither."

"So I guess we'll have to descend with the next train."

Waiting for some branch to arrive, they sat down on the ground. The blue and white digimon was busy trying to read Daisuke's big book cover when Daisuke stopped him.

"Time to gather your courage, boy..."

A big branch was floating on the water, near the waterfall. Davis grabbed Demiveemon and once again he climbed on the tree. When the fall started, Demiveemon seemed to enjoy it. But it was less enjoyable when they had to go throught the waterfall. Once again, Daisuke jumped at the right time and they were in the cave.

They got up, groaning, and this time there was something to see. There was a big mirror standing there, in the middle of the air. Nothing seemed to restrain it from falling, but it wasn't. Strange. Daisuke felt something special about this mirror. He stood in front of it, watching at his reflection. He removed his two gloves, and his fingers touched the smooth surface. Then the image changed: he wasn't seeing himself anymore. He was seeing a place. He wasn't sure at first, but the image came clearer and he recognized it: a cimetary. There was some people here, gathered around a new grave. They were so sad. There was some little girls and some olders boys, and they were crying. He heard the sea near them. The wind was blowing madly. The image came closer to the grave and Daisuke was about to read the name when something white escaped the grave. Then the mirror became mirror again, and he was now alone with Demiveemon and his reflection.

"Have you seen what I've seen?"

"What are you talking about? You were just admiring yourself in this mirror!"

"No, there was something in there!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw... a cimetary. Somebody was buried down. It was near the sea, and there was a lot of wind. And... a white thing came off the grave!"

"You mean, a ghost?"

"Why not?"

"You sure you didn't dreamed or something? Had hallucinations?"

"Come on. You can trust me. I really saw this in-"

His answer was cut short when he noticed there was no mirror anymore.

"Where is it?"

"The mirror? There was a mirror here, right?"

"Yeah! I guess it just disappeared..."

"Something magic is behind all this!"

"I know! But I'm limited to fire!"

"Fine. Now, we should get out of here and keep going. We still have to go to Erania, no?"

"You're right, let's go!"

They both jumped out of the cave and landed in the water.

"If we follow this river, it will lead us somewhere, won't it?"

"Good idea."

They dragged themselves out of the cold water. Daisuke, with his burning abilities, dried them, and their journey continued.


	3. A royal power

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

*******************************************************************

A tale of four Children

Chapter 3: A royal power

*******************************************************************

A young girl was helplessly sitting by a window, watching people under her. They seemed to enjoy themselves, while being busy to do things that does not imply the survival of the kingdom they live in. They could act like they wanted and not being restricted to a formal way to live like her. She sighed. Why was she a princess anyway? Her brother was enough to take care of the kingdom. Why did she had to stick here? Nobody needed her. She was alone, bored. And she didn't know what life she was going to lead. Just to be lady-like, then marry some good guy who passed by here. She was only 15 and she already had a few matches. Her parents were now considering wedding propositions. She was about to meet a bunch of guys who wanted power and not herself. What a shame. She sighed and brushed her brown hair with her fingers.

A servant run in the room.

"Lady Hikari, somebody is here to see you."

"If it's a suitor, tell him I'm busy."

"It isn't, my lady. It's a boy from Malary."

"Malary? The kingdom just next to ours?"

"Yes, my lady. He is a malarian. And he's begging to have an audience with you."

Hikari felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"What does he want?"

"He said something I didn't really understand. Then he changed his mind and he said maybe it would be compromising for such an altess like your lady."

'This guy may be interseting' thought Hikari, as her feeling grew.

"I'll see him in the garden in five minutes."

"As your wish, my lady."

The servant bowed and left the room, and her lady followed her a while later. 

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed Daisuke.

He had never been to a palace before, and especially not in the garden. There were flowers in bloom everywhere in sight, and some colored butterfly were flying among the wide colors of the flowers. It was a very big garden, with fontains everywhere. The purple haired boy and his blue friend walked in the park, huming the delicious perfumes of the flowers.

"You know what? I want to be king, and have a lot of gardens like this one!" said Demiveemon.

"We should stay here, or the princess won't see us!"

"I can't believe a princess is going to join us! You see, a princess, it's a precious thing! You can't lead her anywhere!"

"It's a princess, and she isn't even aware of her powers! Have you seen this poor servant and her shocked expression? It was clear nobody have heard about magic in there!"

He was right, and Daisuke knew he was about to have some hard time discussing with a princess who doesn't even know him and convince her to follow him. 

"Look Dai, here she comes!"

Daisuke turned aound to see a beautiful teenage with shoulder long brown hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a long pink and blue dress that suited her like a glove. She didn't seem to be older than him. She was walking towards them. The two boys bowed.

"Lady Hikari." said Daisuke, "My name is Daisuke. It's kind from you to receive us here. This garden is beautiful."

"I heard you wanted to talk with me. You and your blue friend", she added motionning at Demiveemon. "So let's walk a little." They began walking throught the park, and Daisuke started.

"Have you ever heard of magic?"

Hikari seemed to be a little disturbed.

"A bit. There are some witches in this town, I think. Why?"

"Because you have magic powers."

She didn't look shocked. She didn't even stop walking.

"I kind of knew it. You see all those pools of running water? I often play with them. I've always been attracted to water. I discovered some few things. When my hand dive in water, I can make it grow or disappear. I can also produce water." She stopped abruptly. "How do you know? I never told anyone! Even my brother!"

"I felt you were the one I was looking for. You know, strange feelings in your stomach."

"I had it when I saw you two."

"It's a recognition sign. You're the sorceress of water. You have, along with me and two others, the greatest powers in the world. You just have to train them."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm the wizard of fire."

"Show me some of your talent."

"As your wish."

Daisuke looked around and saw a almost dead tree. He removed his right red glove and extended his hand towards the tree. Some little flames lit up on his fingertips, and at the same times, others lit on the tree. Every little branch was now flaming, under Hikari's half-surprised eyes.

"Now, it's your turn to stop the fire."

"You mean..."

"You can do exactly the same thing as I did, except it will be water!"

Hikari nodded, and extended her hand like Daisuke did a moment ago. 

"Now search deep in yourself. You can hear water running near you. Water is you. You are water. You want water on this tree. Now!" Hikari then felt a rush of power inside her arm and from her fingers water was sinking. 

"Great, you did it!"

She looked up to see a fuming tree. She was now a little bit afraid.

"So it's true...What is going to happen to me now? What am I supposed to do?"

She was both scared and excited. She felt it was a turn in her life she shouldn't miss.

"Calm down first."

Hikari took a deep breath and looked at the ground, thinking.

"I mean, now that you've found me, what are you going to do?"

"You mean, what are we going to do! We have to stay together and find the others!"

"The others?"

"Don't you get it? Children of earth and wind!"

"It's not a way to speak to a princess!"

Daisuke hasn't expected this outburst. Seing his expression, Hikari calmed down.

"That's okay." they both said at the same time. They looked up to eachother and bursted out laughing.

"If you tell me why, well maybe I'll try to convince my parents."

He grinned.

"The problem is... I don't know why. I guess we'll discover it when we'll be reunited."

"Great! How do you think I can escape this castle?"

"Well, you throw a rope by your window and you get down!"

Hikari almost slapped him on the head.

"You fool! I won't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a princess!"

Daisuke sighed. "I know you're a princess. I know your family rules here, I know the kingdom of Erania is ruled by the greatest family ever, the Kamiya! You have a big brother who will be king in a few years, he won't need you to rule by his side! He'll have a wife for this! And you, what are you going to do with your life? Don't you think it would be better if you trained your powers? We're the strongers wizards ever! It has to mean something. And this something, we'll learn it. Together."

Hikari was silent. He was right. He was certainly right. Oh, how much right he was!

"I think I'll follow you. But before, I'd like to spend a little time alone here."

He nodded.

"By the way, no digimon was around you, looking for you, or something?"

"No."

"You'll find one someday. And soon."

"How do you know?"

"Don't know. I'll meet you here tomorrow evening. Ok?"

"Ok."

"And, lady Hikari, it would be wonderful if I could treat you like my equal, and not like a princess."

This time, she really slapped him on the head. Demiveemon, who was sitting on it, foresaw this coming and jumped out of his hair just in time to avoid the watery blast.

"Don't you think I'm tired to be treated like a child and to act like a lady?"

Some water splashed on the ground.

"That's a good sign." said Daisuke. "You're progressing."

Hikari sighed and walked away. The sun was setting and the garden was even more gorgeous than before. 

"C'mon, let's stay here a little longer!"

Later that night, Daisuke and his digimon partner were snoaring loudly in a little house they found in the middle of the garden when something awaked him. Again this strange feeling. But it was different. It was... bad. A very bad feeling. 

He yawned, rubbed his eyes and looked around. He gently pushed Demiveemon to wake him up.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Shhh!!!" whispered Daisuke, his index on his lips. He pointed to outside, and they peeked at the window. The sky was dark, without no moon or stars. The garden was totally dark. They could only hear water running down the fontains. Demiveemon was about to ask Daisuke what was up when a flash of orange light lit up the scene. They heard the groan of somebody or something that wasn't happy. Soon the light disappeared, but some others, tinier, appeared and remained. A burnt smell flew in the house.

"He's burning the garden! We have to do something!"

They rushed out of their one-night home to see a lion-digimon firing orange balls and burning everything.

"Oh my, it's a Leomon!" said DemiVeemon.

"It will be hard! Fire against fire... can't you do something?"

"If I could digivolve... it would be better!"

"Try your best! I'll try too! Hey, you big beast!"

Leomon turned around.

"You know you're far to be as beautiful as the princess in this castle?"

"Don't care! Soon she'll be dead, burnt like the others!"

"Fight me first!"

"Leo Punch!"

The orange lion flew at him but he easily dodged it.

"You don't know better?"

Daisuke released a big fire ball from his arms. It hit Leomon but it just made him angier.

"Whoops... Looks like you are seriously strong!"

Leomon leapt in the air and nearly landed on Daisuke. But the boy was a fast runner and he escaped the deathly pound.

Demiveemon was watching helplessly.

"I have to do something, I have to do something, I have to do something..."

Then he felt a rush of strenght in his body.

"Demiveemon, digivolve in... Veemon! Hold on Dai!"

"Veemon? You're cool! You're bigger than before!"

"Watch out!"

Veemon pushed him out of the way of a Leo punch.

"Thanks dude! Do you know how to breath fire?"

"Yeah, look!"

Veemon took a long breath, then, aiming at Leomon, he let go a big flame out of his mouth.

Leomon didn't even winced in pain. He winced in amusement.

"Good try. But it's not enough. Leo punch!"

He was too near and before they could react, they were blasted by a huge lion of fire. They flew a few meters away.

Leomon walked a few steps near them but something cold and hurting in his back made him stop.

***

Hikari woke up with a strange feeling. But it was a different one. And she hated it. It was like something was about to happen. She slipped out of her bed and opened her window. What she saw paralyzed her: there was a huge lion burning everything in the garden! And he was heading to the castle! She had to do something! Just before she turned away, she saw Daisuke near the lion. He was fighting the digimon! What a courage.... she thought. I'd like to be just like him. Come on, you're a princess, you're better than him!

She rushed down the stairs, not caring if she was making noise. A few people followed her, and soon the whole cstle was up. The queen and the king asked their servants what was going on, and they answered in pointing the window, shaking in fear. Too bad their son wasn't at the castle. He could have got rid of this monster in no time. They went outside.

***

"Good try. But it's not enough. Leo punch!"

Hikari arrived too late to see the effects of this Leo punch, but she threw some water on Leomon's back. It seemed it worked.

"Daisuke? Are you all right?"

"I could be better." the reply came.

She kneeled next to him. He was hardly sitting on the ground, his body badly burned.

"What a shame... for me to... get burn... but you can defeat him!"

"Me?"

"Sure! Water is strong over fire!"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah! You can do it. You want water, here is some water! Never forget that!"

"I'll try..."

She stood up and glared at Leomon.

"You hurt my friend! I won't forgive you!"

She extended her two arms on her side and prayed for the water to get out of her body. It didn't worked.

"Try harder!"

She prayed again.

"Your will is not enough! You want it! Want it!"

"I want it!" she screamed. Water flew from her body and came over the approaching Leomon who cried in agony and run from the castle. Hikari allowed herself to fall down next to Daisuke, panting, soaking.

"You did a great job. Now could you heal my burns?"

"Could I what?"

"Heal my burns. You can do that. Just lay your hands over my skin and want the burns to disappear..."

"If you say so..."

She did as he told and the burns healed. She looked at herself, surprised. Her mother and her father, along with a couple of guards, catched up with them.

"Oh my darling, I've been so worried..." her mother said, taking Hikari in her arms.

"Guards! Send this guy in jail!" ordered his father, pointing at Daisuke.

"No!" 

Hikari freed herself from her morher's grip and stood before Daisuke and Veemon.

"They're my friends! They helped me to beat this digimon!"

"Talking about this, what have you just done?"

"I used my powers, that's all." she said proudly, lifting one of her fingers and creating a smooth sphere of water, in front her parents' wide eyes.

"Your daughter is a great sorceress." said Daisuke, helping Veemon to his feet.

"And I have to go with him."

"You have to what?"

"I have to go with him."

"Darling, you can't! You're a princess! You can't just run off with a peasant! What would the others think? And have you thought about us? We'll be sad without you! We love you!"

"If you did loved me, you should know what's good for me. And tonight, I'm saying you it's my destiny to follow him and to chase after other wizards. And I want it. So let us be! You don't need me here. Taichi is there to rule after you. So you can let me go! Here I waste my time. I do nothing except being a lady. And it's not interesting. You should konw I'm bored to death here. And I don't want to spend my life in a golden jail. I want to be free, and so I'll be!"

Everybody was impressed by the outburst, coming from an usually so quiet girl. Her mother sighed.

"If it's what you want... You are free to go."

Hikari looked angrily at her father. He was the king, and will the king beaten by his daughter?

"Fine. But don't come back here until you've done something right, until you've proven us you were right to leave this place!"

"That's okay with me. I'll leave tomorrow night. Tell Tai I love him."

Then Daisuke slightly hit her.

"You should put down the fire now..."

"Oh yes."

She walked away, and sound of water could be heard everywhere. Soon the garden was out of burning danger.

Hikari was about to come back in her room when a little figure jumped right in front of her. She backed away in fear.

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a white cat who stood on her feet, with blue and white tail and blue gloves. She jumped on Hikari's arms.

"I'm Gatomon, and I've been waiting for you for so long. I didn't know where you were, but tonight I knew it was you I was looking for. I'm your digimon partner."

"You mean, like Daisuke and Veemon?"

"Exactly!"

Hikari smiled cheerfully.

"I'm glad you found me. I needed a friend very close to me. Someone to talk too."

"So did I."

Hugging her little partner, Hikari had a strange feeling, again. But it was as good as it was when she met Daisuke. Happy and peaceful after that busy night, she walked back in her room and slept the rest of the night with her new-found friend at her sides.

"Please, take care of my daughter." whispered the Queen before leaving.

"As if she was my own sister." answered Daisuke.

"I guess this is goodbye, now."

"Take care, Hikari darling!" 

She waved one last time at her parents and they turned away. The four of them. Daisuke and Veemon, Hikari and Gatomon. Hikari now wearing a blue dress, light and pale, to disappear in the crowd. 

"So, where are we going?"

"Straight away! I don't know what it is! Let's discover!"

Hikari sighed. 

"What have I done to stick with such a guy?"

Daisuke laughed, and she soon joined in. The queen and the king were watching them.

"Do you think they'll be safe?"

"I don't know. But what I know is that I will miss my daughter, and I don't know how we'll handle Taichi's reaction."

"He's going to be very angry. You know how he cares for his sister."

"When he'll know she has gone with a boy..."

"And she's only 15..."

"But it was here destiny. So let's leave her to live her life alone."

******************************************************************

I know the story is less captivating without cliffhangers, but you should thank me for not letting you long for the next part.... for those who want angst, stay tuned. For those who want romance, well I'll lose audience but I think I won't make any couple. It would be too risky. I don't wanna be flamed by some daikari lovers if I make takari, or the opposite, that doesn't matter. This is a friendship story. And if you guys really want me to make a couple, I think I'll put in a sorato, or maybe a taiora. No more! Say what you think. Oh and yeah, I'll leave hints. So you can imagine what you want about my four main charcters.


	4. Song of a river

Disclaimer: it bore me to do this disclaimer thing.... but I guess I don't have choice. Digimon don't belong to me...

*************************************************************************

A tale of four Children

Chapter 4 - Song of a river

*************************************************************************

"Can't we stop? My feet are hurting!"

Daisuke sighed. Veemon was right. It was hard to take care of a princess.

"We've only walked two hours!"

"It's enough for me to get hurt! I'm not used to this yet!"

A point for Hikari. They traveled together for three days, and she was less and less complaining. But she was still complaining a lot, and Daisuke had to be very patient, along with Veemon and Gatomon. And they were now walking through a large plainin the middle of Erania's territory. It was a beautiful land, with wild flowers, grass, digimon everywhere, and right now they were following a river with a deep shade of blue. It made Hikari very happy because she loved staring at the water and listening to the noises it made. Gatomon and Veemon were always trying to push the other in the water and when one of them managed it was making the rest of the group laugh. 

"Do you know the legend that belong to this river?" asked Hikari.

"No, tell me. I've always loved stories like this."

"My grandma told me there is a creature who lives here, near this blue river. It is a mermaid. A very gorgeous one. The legend say she have long and beautiful pink hair that shines like the sun and a long and green tail, like one a fish would have. When the sun is setting or rising, she leaves the water and stands on a rock, above the water. Then she sings, and her voice would make every guy completly crazy for her."

"Sounds interesting."

Hikari winked at her friend's reaction.

"When men hear her songs, they jump into the river to swim to her and a whirlpool appear and swallow them all."

It made him laugh.

"It's a good legend, but I don't think it was true."

"I'll tell you something: me neither. I've never seen or heard any mermaid's voice here. And I don't like that girl who just sings and makes men fall for her!"

"Jealous, aren't we?"

"I?Jealous? I can sing as well as her!"

And to illustrate her point, she started singing a popular song in her country. But it was horribly wrong and her three friends covered their ears, pleading her to stop. She did with a laugh.

"Finally, I think she sings better than me."

She glanced at Daisuke and found him staring at the sky. She followed his gaze.

"Oh my, I sing so bad I make big darks clouds and rain?"

A few drops fell on her face.

"We should find somewhere to go before the storm burst out!"

"Storm? How do you know that, Hikari?"

"Don't know. Just know. Come on, let's find somewhere to hide!"

They looked around, but there was nothing but grass in view. They began running, and the rain pouded harder every minute. A crack of thunder made them run even faster. Suddenly Hikari stopped.

"Here!" she shouted.

Rain was making the landscape grey and they could barely see where their feet where. However, Hikari indicated her friends a rock standing in the river.

"If we jump on it, ther will be a few others after, and they will lead us to a cave! Hurry up!"

She jumped on the first stone and soon disappeared in the mist. Gatomon followed her closely, then it was Daisuke and Veemon's turn. Hikari had told them the truth: there was a cave at the end of the slippery rocks. Daisuke lit up his fingers.

"Cool! We're safe in here!"

Veemon looked around.

"There's nothing to burn here!"

"I can't hold this flame up as long as this storm is out!"

A loud noide of thunder resonated between the dark walls of the cavern and the rain was making a lot of noise. Still holding a little flame, Daisuke leaned against the wall, sitting up. Kari did the same, and each one took their digimon in their lap.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"It can last a few hours, can't it?"

"It can."

"Cool."

Daisuke opened his bag, took out the book he had with him since the very beginning. He flipped the pages, and Hikari watched as he was chosing his way in the book. He finally found what he was looking for. He cleared his throat.

"If you're lost in the dark, let the light lead you, if you're lost in the night, day will find you!"

After this few words, it was as clear in the cavern than in the middle of the day.

"It will last one hour or two." said Daisuke casually.

"You do know how to cast spells?"

"Yes, lady Hikari, don't you?"

"I guess I never tried..."

"You can, now. I have a whole book full of spells for the four of us."

"The four of us? How did you find it?"

"Some old wizard gave it to me. The first one who called me 'child of Fire'."

"But why you and not me or the others?"

"Because I'm the one who shall bring the four Children together!" he said proudly.

"Yes, but water is stronger than fire. Si I'm stronger than you!"

"Maybe. But fire is stronger than earth. And earth is stronger than wind. And wind is stronger than water!"

"So there is no stronger in the group."

"No. We're all equals. We all need eachother and we have to stay friends and not to hurt eachother."

"You know, you're so stupid sometimes, but you can be so much mature other times."

"Oh yeah? And which side do you prefer?"

"I think I like both."

"Cool."

Time passed, and the four of them stayed silent, sleeping or just listening to the rain pounding against the rock. An hour, maybe two passed. Daisuke cast his spell again. He was begining to drift into sleep when a sound linked him back to the reality.

"Hey, have you heard that?"

He turned his head towards Veemon, but he was sleeping. And so were Hikari and Gatomon. Daisuke listened carefully and he heard the rain stopping slowly. And that sound, again. But it was clearer. Clear like water, smooth, blissful, peaceful, beautiful... He was running out of words. He had to know what was this sound. He had to know what was this voice. 

As a mechanical thing he walked out of the cavern, jumping easily on the rocks. When he stood at the middle of the river, a bright sun was shining, and he saw a shadow. A chinese shadow. Something, somebody, he didn't really know. But his vision was blurry, too far away. And it was standing in the middle of the river, still producing this marvelous voice. His only choice was swimming, so he purposely slipped of his rock and fell in the water, swimming to this fantastic and beautiful and perfect creature who held such a fantastic and beautiful and perfect voice. 

His brain was in a total mist, and he couldn't think anymore. He didn't even protested when water played with him and sent him where he wasn't heading. He stopped swimming, and the last things he saw were... a beautiful and marvelous strand of pink hair and a rainbow. Then the water took over his mind and body.

*

Hikari woke up with a curious feeling. A feeling of void. Like when somebody is missing. And she soon noticed Daisuke was the one missing. But strangely Veemon was still here. And for the time she knew the boys, she was sure Daisuke would never go anywhere without his pal. That's why she began to worry. She woke up Gatomon and Veemon.

"Guys! Daisuke is gone! Don't you know where?"

"Dai is what?" Veemon asked sleepily.

"Gone!"

"He'd never do that without me!"

"He did."

"Huh?"

The three got up and walked out of the cavern. Hikari, the first outside, gasped in surprise and horror at what she saw, and what she heard. She just saw a bright sun shining into some pink hair and a whirlpool that was carrying Daisuke away. She heard a voice, a beautiful voice, she couldn't ever dreamed it could exist. Then she heard a splash next to her. Veemon was in the water too.

"Oh no, Veemon is a boy too! He's going to be swallowed by the whirlwind!"

Hikari and Gatomon followed him, and Daisuke's head disappeared underwater. 

"Gatomon, go get Veemon. I'll get Daisuke!"

Then she took a deep breath and pulled underwater. Luckily the river was clear and she easily saw a human body, sinking deeper and deeper. She rushed to him but she was already out of breath when she reached him. It would have been too dangerous for him to come out and breath before leading him outside, so she gathered all her courage and took his hand, carrying him near the surface, fighting against the whirlwind. It was way too difficult and she felt she had to breath. Thinking it was the end, she released all the air she had in her lungs and let them fill in with water, hoping it wouldn't be a too painful death, and begging Daisuke to forbid her when they'll be reunited in paradise. 

To her major surprise she found out she could breath underwater. Not believing it at first, she breathed some water like she'd breathed air, it actually worked. She was practically jumping for joy but she remembered Daisuke hadn't this power and that he was still unconscious. Fighting again against the whirlpool she managed to reach the surface, and pulled Daisuke's head overwater. She heard that damn voice again, but not caring where it was coming from, she did all she could to lead her friend to the river's side. When she did, the voice stopped.

"Guess I made her angry..."

Gatomon was kneeling near an unconscious Veemon. She half-smiled at Hikari. They both stared at the creature behind them. 

"I never thought this legend was true..." Gatomon whispered.

"How do you dare taking my men away from me?" came a high voice. This voice was coming from a rock over the water. Sitting on it was the exact mermaid Hikari had told in her story. A green tail, some long and fabulous pink hair. But what she forgot was her bright honey eyes. And she looked furious.

"They are not your men! They are free to belong to whoever they want, or not to belong at all!"

"I do what I want with them!"

"No you don't! What's your name anyway, stupid mermaid?"

"I'm not a stupid mermaid and my name is Mimi! I'm not stupid, I'm clever! I want people to talk about me, to know me, so I beacame popular using this kind of amusement. And now, people fear me! I feel so proud!"

"You're mad. Let me clear your ideas."

She blasted some water to Mimi's face. She wiped her eyes.

"I see, a watery witch. We had to battle then!"

She snapped her fingers and columns of water got up around her.

"Go!" she shouted, pointing at Hikari. Then the columns rushed into her. Gatomon, as fast as she was, pushed her friend out of the way. The blast hit Daisuke and he woke up. He groaned as he sat up. 

"What's up here?" he asked, noticing his wet clothes, and Hikari running around with Gatomon, chased by some flying water. 

"I must be dreaming!" he said, shaking his head. But no, he wasn't, and some pink haired mermaid was really attacking Hikari and Gatomon.

"Hikari, stop running! Don't be such a coward! Fight! I don't know how she got this water to run for you, but you can do the same! Try!"

Mimi jerked her head to glare at him, and he was almost paralyzed by this look. Seeing her ennemy inattentive, Hikari snapped her fingers and pointed at her. Immediatly, the water from the river stood up to fight her, and hit her right in the stomach. She fell from her rock, but didn't stay underwater for long. Then Gatomon jumped high in the air.

"It's my turn! Gatomon digivole to... Sirenamon!"

The tiny body of Gatomon turned to be a woman's with long gold hair, a long helmet that covered her eyes, and a blue tail. She was two times bigger than Mimi. Her hands were webbed.

"She's cool!" Veemon, just waken up by Daisuke, said.

Even Hikari was speechless in front of her partner's digivolution.

Sirenamon landed in the water just next to Mimi and the two mermaids, human and digimon, started to battle, with Hikari's cheerings. But Sirenamon wasn't very strong for her first digivolution and she was almost beaten by Mimi's anger. Chosing the right moment, Daisuke launched a fire ball into her hair. The mermaid screamed and disappeared underwater: when she came back to the surface, she gasped in horror as she saw her ruined hair. She shrieked even more and disappeared. Sirenamon turned back into Gatomon and swam to Hikari.

"I don't think she's going to come back soon!" Daisuke said, laughing out loud.

"Hey, my legend was true after all!"

"You said yourself you didn't believe it!"

"I take back those words."

Daisuke stayed still a moment, thinking about how he just had been fooled by a stupid mermaid. Hikari, just looking at his face, understood. She was about to tease him about that, but she changed her mind.

"Right. So now, where are we going?"

He came back into the cave to take his bag, and slipped out a map.

"We're here... I think. If we head east, we'll soon be in the middle of a desert, then we'll arrive to the sea... And then, we'll think of others things to do."

"A desert? You're sure?" Hikari said, a little shaking.

"Don't worry, with you, we can always have something to drink!"

"Yeah. Anyway, you didn't tell me I could breath underwater!"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"You can breath underwater?"

"How do you think I rescued you?"

"Hum, thank you. And it must be your powers that grow up."

"Great."

"So, what are we waiting for? I'm dying to know the others Children!" she said laughing, and she pushed him on the way.


	5. Windy night

Disclaimer: digimon don't belong to me!

*****************************************************************************

A tale of four Children

Chapter 5: Windy night

******************************************************************************

"Look! We're almost there!"

Daisuke said pointing to the blue ocean in front of them.

"I can't wait! This desert is so boring! And I really feel bad! It's so hot in there!"

Some wind blew up her hair, giving her a comforting sensation. The wind didn't stop after this light pleasure and kept on blewing, some more each second. Hikari felt herself strange. Strange about that wind.

"Daisuke... stop a second..."

He turned around.

"What's going on?"

"You feel... this wind... I have a weird sensation about it..."

Her purple haired friend closed his eyes to have a better concentration.

"Yeah, I feel something too. But it is very light... I don't know what it means..."

"I think we'll know soon..."

"Huh?"

The wind circled Hikari and leapt her into the air.

"What-"

Before she could ask the question, a blast coming from the sky hit the sand where she was standing before the wind took her. She looked at the skies and saw a flying digimon coming near them.

"Daisuke! Gatomon! Veemon! A digimon is coming to us, and it doesn't look happy!"

Her feet touched the floor, and the wind let go of her.

"Hum, thanks..."

Veemon and Daisuke was already ready to fight, but the invisible strenght pushed them on their left. A fraction of second after, the digimon sent a blast where they were just. It happened so quickly they didn't understand what was going on.

"It's an Airdramon! He's for me!" shouted Veemon.

"You can digivolve?"

"I just have to try!"

The wind pushed Hikari before the Airdramon fired another extremly quick blast at her. Veemon jumped into the air.

"Veemon digivolve to... Flamedramon!"

Red light spreading all over the desert, a flame circled Veemon and he get out much taller than before. Flamedramon landed on the Airdramon's back.

"Come on, Flamedramon! You can do it!" Daisuke shouted. While he was supporting his partner, and while the two digimon were fighting, Hikari and Gatomon were watching and wondering. Wondering about that wind... It was always pushing them out of the way before the Airdramon even prepared his blast. It was like... seeing the future? But the wind couldn't think! The wind couldn't be! The wind was just... some wind!

The Airdramon flew away, and Veemon landed at Daisuke's feet.

"Great, it was fabulous to watch!"

"Thanks Dai."

"Daisuke, Veemon! The wind that helped us getting out of this digimon's blasts, I think it's alive! Its like it is foreseeing the future!"

Daisuke was thoughtful.

"Let's just ask it! Hey, wind, thanks to protect us. But, hum, who are you?"

It sounded silly to talk to nothing. But the wind answered. It blowed a little more and took a kind of a shape in front of them. It became netter. It looked like a human. A human with long hair. But the image faded away and the wind stopped blowing. It was gone. Then something hit Daisuke's head. He snapped his fingers.

"What was that?"

"I think I know. You remember, I told you about that mirror I found behind a waterfall. And what I saw was a grave with something white escaping it. It could be that! The wind is a wandering spirit!"

"The wandering spirit of who?"

"Let's discover it!"

They started to walk again, and soon they entered a small village. They were near the sea, like on his vision in the mirror. Some people were lazily walking by the sandy street, and Daisuke had a bad feeling. Hikari too. They stopped a woman.

"Hi, we're strangers, and we'd like to know where the cimetery is. Can you help us?"

"Sure. Go straight ahead, it's a the end of the village."

"Thanks a lot."

They walked to the cimetery, and Daisuke saw exactly was he had seen in the mirror. There were peope here, looking sad, around a new grave. They got closer. This time, Daisuke didn't saw anything white. But when he was close enough, his stomach started to ache violently. Behind him, Hikari fell, holding her belly.

"It... hurts..." she said, fighting back tears.

"Come on.. we have to see the name of the dead person..."

He helped her on her feet and, supported by their digimon, they approached the grave. The pain grew.

"Inoue Miyako...." whispered Daisuke. Hikari allowed her tears to fall. She felt like her stomach was cut in two. They backed away.

"I know why we feel so much pain. It's because..." he hesitated. But Hikari had to know the truth.

"It's because she was one of us."

"She what?"

"Don't panick now. I'm sure we can do something about it."

Hikari cried harder.

"You mean, Miyako was the sorceress of wind? And she's dead? No, no, no, she can't! We need her!"

"Shhh, she's not dead. We saw her spirit wandering in the desert! She's still here! She's waiting for us to do something!"

"And what are we supposed to do? We can't give life back to a dead girl!"

"I know. But there is something we can do about it. I'm sure. We'll look in my book."

"How can you be so confident?"

"You're admiring me?"

She slapped him on the head.

"We don't have time to bother about it! Let's save Miyako!"

They departed from the village, unaware two eyes were watching them...

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a beach, far enough from the cimetery to stop hurting. Gatomon and Veemon were worrying for their friends and were always at their side, but this time they couldn't help them much, just support them.

"Here's a spell to call a spirit!"

"In who's page?"

Daisuke looked at the end of the spell.

"Blue. Water."

"So I can cast it!"

"It won't be enough. We have to find something for communication with a spirit."

"Yeah."

They continued to read the book, until Hikari looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Something is coming!"

"You're more sensitive than me at this game!"

"Here!" she claimed, pointing to the top of one of the high rocks that surrounded them. 

They hear a shriek and a bird-like dark form flew quickly towards them. Its claws sharply hit Hikari's cheek, under her eye, and blood dropped slightly.

"It was a digimon?"

"I think so..." Daisuke was already removing his gloves and burning his fingers, Veemon was by his side, and Gatomon was ready to digivolve, since the sea wasn't far.

"You're ok?"

"Fine. It's nothing." she answered, touching her wound. 

"Who's powerful over wind?"

"Earth."

"Damn!"

"And wind is powerful over me! It's up to you!"

"No problem!"

As the shrieking bird was coming back, as fast as the first time, Davis launched it a fire ball and it hit him right in the face. The digimon fell on the sand, and the four other rushed near him.

"You were right, it's a digimon!"

It was a red and white digimon that looked like a big chicken, with a belt around his head. His head was burned. He groaned soflty.

"Hey guy, why did you attack us? We weren't doing anything bad!"

"You were going to disturb my friend's sleep..."

"Your friend's sleep?"

Daisuke wasn't really understanding, but Hikari got the idea.

"Your friend is Miyako, right? You're her digimon partner!"

She smiled triomphantly at the others, and at the digimon. She helped him on his feet.

"You have cute blue eyes, you know?"

The digimon grinned at her.

"I'm a female digimon, you know."

"Oh. So tell us who you are?"

"I'm Hawkmon. I'm the sorceress of Wind's protector. And when I found her, she was sick, very sick. Her family told me she was never going to make it. She used all her powers to try to heal herself but this was no use. She hadn't the healing powers."

"No, it's me..." Hikari said sadly. "I could have arrived sooner, and she wouldn't be dead by now!"

"No, it's not your fault. This is fate. And she told me she was going to die, anyway."

"How did she know?"

"She can foresee the fututre. Sometimes, she has flashes and she sees glimpses of the future. When she concentrates she can have one when she wants."

"It's wonderful!"

"So that explained how she helped us in the desert, against that Airdramon..."

Hawkmon's eyes widened.

"She told me that two days after her death you were going to fight an Airdramon and it would be so fast you would be... badly injured..."

"She helped us by pushing us out of the way!"

Hawkmon's eyes became watery.

"That's my Miyako. So helpful, so kind..."

"So why did you want to attack us?"

"Because I don't want you to perturb her sleep!"

"But we only want to bring her back to life!"

"You can't!"

"We have to!"

"I know... but you have to talk to her first!"

"That's what we were planning to do..."

"So it's okay. I'll watch you talk to her, but nothing more, ok?"

It was already dark and the five chosen were sitting around a fire, Hikari up and ready to cast her spell.

"We are calling a lost soul who wanders in our world. We are calling a lost power to come back to our reality. We are calling a lost voice to speak up here with us." With her watery hand, she put off the fire. Her hair moved. She was coming. 

The wind blew more and more on the dark beach and soon they heard a tender voice speaking.

"I always knew you were going to make it!"

"Miyako!" cried Hawkmon, overjoyed.

"Hawkmon! You're there too! I'm glad you're safe and with our friends."

"Our friends? You know us?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course! I've always seen you in my dreams. The funny red haired, the sensitive blue girl, and the... You hadn't found him yet?"

"Who? The fourth children?" (a/n: no, it's not Toji! loool)

"The blue-haired pale boy!"

"No... not yet. But we're here for you, Miyako. We believe there is a way to give you back your body."

"Oh yeah? Tell me!"

"No no! There's no way!" shouted Hawkmon. Silence followed.

"There's a way, but you don't want to tell us." said Hikari. "I wonder why. You can save your friend, your partner!"

Hawkmon sighed.

"Okay, there's a way. But, Miyako, you'll have to suffer like you've never suffered in your life."

"Explain."

"When you'll come back in your body, you'll feel like hundreds of knives are ripping your flesh away. It will be brief, but extremely painful."

"Can't I help her? Can't I make her escape all this pain? It's partially my fault if she's dead."

"What are you saying, Hikari, it's not your fault. It's only fate. And I'm ready to go throught this pain to live again."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm so sad here, so dead... I can't stand to watch you live. I want to live!"

Hawkmon sighed.

"Okay. I'll tell you how to..."

"Thanks Hawkmon!"

"I owe you life, my dear friend. Now I got to go. See you soon! And with my real body!"

The wind stopped blowing. She was gone. 

Two hours later, under a full moon, Daisuke, Veemon, Gatomon, Hikari and Hawkmon were at the cimetery, around Miyako's body. They had to dig her up, althought they weren't pleased to violate a cimetery. Hikari healed her illness before calling her to her body. And then, Hawkmon chanted a spell and made some strange moves, tears in her eyes, until the wind blew again and entered fully in the dead girl's body. There was a moment of complete silence and fear, but suddenly Miyako came back to life, but with a loud scream. 

Hikari was torn apart by this scream and her mind told her: 'don't stay here and be a good-for-nothing! Heal her! Try to do something!'

As Miyako was jerking her head up in pain, still shrieking horribly, her eyes wide open and tears flowing free on her face, Hikari, only listenning to her heart, came closer to Miyako, wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly, allowing all her energy to flow to a body from another. The two girls grew blue and calm, and Hikari smiled as Miyako seemed to stop hurting. She let go of her and fell inconscious on the floor, still smiling.

"Oh my god, Hikari!" Gatomon shouted. She hurried by her side, checked her pulse, and sighed in relief.

"She's alive."

"She gave you all her energy for you not to hurt." said Daisuke while looking at Miyako.

The girl still had a shocked look on her face. She still didn't really understand what was going on here.

"I think I need a little time..." she whispered, falling asleep on her back.

"Girls..." sighed Daisuke.

Hawkmon was looking at her partner with a relieved look. Finally, she was there, and she wouldn't leave her again, no, she wouldn't...

The next day, the two girls were recovering from their night at Miyako's house. Her parents were so happy she was alive they let the three digimon and their partners sleep in their little house. It was around midday and Hikari was waking up. Gatomon was watching over her.

"Kari, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I feel well!" she exclaimed, sitting up. Gatomon clamb on her lap. "Where's Daisuke? And Miyako?"

"Daisuke is out with Veemon. Miyako is up for a few minutes."

Hikari yawned.

"Well, I guess I'd better get up now!"

She was almost standing on her legs when Daisuke rushed in,followed by Miyako. The girl had long lavender hair and sparking brown eyes. She wore a white top that shoved her shoulders and a purple dress.

"Hikari! I- oh, you're awake!"

It was very quick, but Hikari managed to see a worried look from Daisuke turn into a happy and relieved one.

"Yes?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"We're leaving!"

"Already?"

"Yep. With Miyako. She all explained to her family. A ship is waiting for us at the port, two miles away from here. We have to go!"

"Okay. Come on, Gatomon!"

The cat digimon jumped on her shoulder and they followed Daisuke outside, ready for a new adventure.

**************************************************************

Next chapter will be angsty, dark, etc.... and in two parts! see ya!


End file.
